Wake Up
by TheKKrew
Summary: When Haruka is sent to the hospital because of heart problems, how will STARISH and Tomochika react? Mild language in later chapters. Haruka x Everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, its Clary here, and this is a fanfic I made a long time ago. It's called "Wake Up". This was my very, very first Fanfic I made. It's actually complete, so I'll be posting these regularly, one every Sunday. Kyle should have his up, too, by the end of the week, I think. Happy reading!

** Wake Up  
><strong>A fanfic by Clary

-  
>"That was great, guys!" A young, orange-haired girl shouted towards the group of 7 guys heading towards her. "I could hear the fans screaming from here!"<p>

"Thanks, Haruka," one of the members of the group, Syo, shouted towards the girl named Haruka. "Were the fans really that loud?"

"Are you kidding? I can still hear them chanting, 'We Want More! We Want More!' Can't you hear it, too?"

"Good point. So what're you doing after this?" He said as the group stopped in front of me. The rest of the group were all chatting to each other about how tiring the whole concert was, not noticing the ongoing conversation between the two.

"What do you mean, 'What're you doing after this?' I'm going to go back to the dorms. Do you know what time it is?"

"No, but I'm sure that you're going to tell us, anyway," said another in the group, Otoya, who appeared to stop talking with another, a bluenett named Tokiya, and turned to look at the girl in front of him.

"It's 1 AM, Ittoki-kun. Your concert lasted until the next day."

"You mean _our_ concert, right? STARISH's concert?" said the person next to him, Tokiya.

"Of course. Now, good night." Said the girl as she started to walk towards the exit.

"You sure that you can go back alone?" Tokiya called after her as she was walking away. "I can drive you back."

"I'll rather walk, thank you. It's within walking distance." Haruka responded as she smiled at him, receiving a blush from the bluenett. She noticed the glares he got from the rest of the group and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He asked to her.

"Nothing. Good night, boys."

-Time Skip-

"You were out for a long time," Haruka's roomate, Tomochika, called her as she came into the room. "Where were you?"

"I was at STARISH's debut concert. What are you doing, up so late?" Haruka responded to the redhead sitting on her bed.

"Well, I'm sorry if I need to create lyrics for the song Yajima-san made for me to sing. Lyrics don't really come easily to me, you know?"

"Maybe you should sleep so that you can think straight. How long have you been up?"

"I was up since you left, which was at about 7."

"You're still awake, even if its past 1 AM? How?"

"I drank 3 Cappuccinos and an Expresso since you left."

"Ah. OK, Tomo-chan. I'll go to sleep then. Good night."

"Mkay…" She mumbled, obvious that she has lost connection with the world trying to write lyrics.

-That Night-

"Done!" Tomochika shouted in delight. She glanced at the clock and realized that it was 3 AM.

"Well, no use sleeping now. What should I do n-" She was cut of by the sound of heavy breathing. She turned to see where the sound was coming from and saw Haruka panting hard, clutching her chest.

"…Haruka? Are you okay?" Tomochika called out towards the other end of the room.

When she got no response, just the continuous sound of her panting, she got very worried. She got up and walked towards the panting girl's bed and sat down.

"Haruka? You okay? Do you need help?" She said as she stroked her back.

"No… I'm okay…" Haruka whispered. She could barely breathe. Her chest hurt so much, too much to bare. Just talking hurt her.

"You don't look okay at all. Do you need some water? I can get you some," said the concerned friend as she started to get up.

"T…Tomo-chan?" Haruka whispered, but her roomate was already putting on her jacket.

"Stay here, I'm just going to get some water at the vending machine. Don't move. Just think happy thoughts."

_"How can I think happy thoughts when I'm in pain?"_ Haruka thought to herself. She was about to call after the redhead but she was already out the door.

"Run, Tomochika, Run!" Tomochika whispered to herself. Her best friend was in pain and she didn't want her to be in pain any longer.

-Time Skip-

"I'm back!" Tomochika said as she burst the door open. She rushed towards her friend and popped the cap open.

"Here," she said, "drink up. It'll help, I think…"

Haruka hurriedly brought herself up, but when she did, she could feel her back ache.

She screamed out in pain. "AAAH!"

"Haruka!" Her friend shrieked. Hold on, I'm gonna get some help!" she said as she got her phone out and started dialing.

"Hello? Yes, my friend is in pain! Please come quick!" she shouted into her phone worriedly.

"Augh…" Haruka moaned as she collapsed against her bed, spilling the water in the process. "Too… Much…" she said. The last words she heard was of her friend calling her name before she blacked out.

I know, its pretty bad. I have edited it, but I don't think that I'll be posting the unedited version. Its too… sad and uses a lot of foul language. Since I have made a lot of endings for this fanfic, you guys can chose who will be paired up with Haruka first. I'll tally up the scores by next week, which is probably when I'm going to reveal the ending. Of course, I'll be posting all of the endings, but it'll be fun to have a poll, right? RIGHT? ( Please tell me I'm right…)  
>Anyway, see you guys… tomorrow? Day after tomorrow? I don't know. Bye!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing she saw when she woke up was the room she was in. It had a white ceiling, white walls, white everything. The only thing not white was the cream colored sofa built into the wall on her right and a small, black flatscreen TV suspended on the wall. She heard a constant beeping to her right, and realized it was a monitor. It had wires of all colors: red, blue, and of course, white, and they were all attached to various parts of her small body. She realized, then, that she was in a hospital. She did not remember much of what happened, why she was here, but she knows that she had just woken up. She looked up at a white clock and realized that it was 10 AM in the morning. She tried to sit up, but she felt a pain in her chest that made her cringe in pain, so she decided that she would just stay on her bed. A few minutes past until she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her room. A tall man wearing a white jacket came in to her room and said,

"Good morning, Nanami Haruka. How do you feel?"

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm doctor Jake and I'm your doctor. Now, tell me again- how do you feel?"

Haruka, slightly offended by the man's attitude, answered his question. "I'm alright, thank you, but I still have a slight pain in my chest. Why am I in the hospital?"

"A red haired girl came rushing in her car and told us what happened to you last night. You apparently fainted during the early morning."

"If I fainted, then why are there wires in my body? It's not like I have some disease or something."

"Haruka, please cough for me," the doctor said.

"What?"

"Cough for me."

She did so, and felt a liquid come out. Doctor Jake offered her a cup and as she spat out the liquid, she realized that it was phlegm. However, it wasn't green or yellow. It was pink. Her eyes widened at the sight of the pink liquid and she gagged. The pain in her chest worsened.

"This pink liquid is evidence that you are sick, Haruka. You have Acute Heart Failure," the doctor explained. "And as for the wires, we were running an electrocardiogram on you. Your heart is worsening."

Her eyes widened at what she just heard. She was ill with something severe, and it made her feel horrible. "Does this mean I'm gonna die?" she asked him.

The doctor nodded grimly. "Nanami Haruka, you have about 240 hours, or 10 more days, to live life on this Earth." He could see by her expression that she was shocked. The realization hit her- she was going to die. 10 days isn't a lot, considering that STARISH just had their debut concert. She wasn't even ready to die yet- she still had so much to do in life. She thought about her grandmother, Oba-chan, Tomochika, and everyone in STARISH. What would they feel when they realize that she is going to die? How will they cope with it?

"Now, I have to go," said doctor Jake. "Do you want me to tell her?"

"Tell who?"

"The girl who brought you here, of course."

She thought about it for a moment, then she shook her head. "I'll tell her myself," she told the man. "So please, do not tell her- or anyone- about my illness."

The only reply she got was a nod.

Hi guys! It's Klary here, and thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for the reviews. Now for the formalities.

Female President Cocai-Sensei, thank you for being the first reviewer. Yes, I was tired of reading all the fluff and stuff on the page, so I made my own.

FrancinceLilith, thank you for the review. It was very informative. Did I do it right?

CMaurie, yes, I know, my first chapter sucked a LOT. I hope this had a better impact? Maybe? Hopefully?

The lovely ore-sama45, thank you for really liking this.

Finally, to all the people who favorited this fanfic, I want to shake all your hands and say, Thank you. I cannot stress that enough.

The next chapter will be up in probably 3-4 days. See you guys later!

-Klary


	3. Chapter 3

3 days.

That's how long Haruka was stuck in her white room in the hospital. Nothing but a network of transparent plastic tubes giving her what she needed to survive. Haruka could do nothing but lay there, on her bed, doing nothing but eat, sleep and rest, occasionally surfing through the few channels her TV had. In the 3 days she was hospitalized, she had no visitors – no one but her friend, Tomochika. Although she held no grudges against her, knowing that she was the one who, in a way, saved her, she never stopped thinking about how Tomochika was the one who brought her to her white prison.

"_How are you feeling? Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine… sort of."_

"_What do you mean, 'sort of'?"_

"_Promise me you won't tell anyone? Not even the boys?"_

"_About that… I was about to send them a message telling them that you're here. Should I… still send it?"_

"_Not unless you want to hear what's wrong with me."_

"_Fine. Now, tell me."_

"…"

"_Well?"_

"_I have acute heart failure, Tomo-chan. I'm going to die."_

"…_You're lying. Please tell me that you're lying."_

"_I wish I was, but I'm not."_

Tomochika got up, shaking. She was shaking her head, murmuring to herself, ever so softly, _"She's not going to die. She's not going to die." _Haruka wished that she could get up and hug her, to tell her that everything was alright, but she knew, deep in her heart, that everything was not going to be alright. She was going to die, of course.

Tomochika ran to the door and was about to reach the door when Haruka chose to speak up.

"_Tomo-chan, please don't go,"_ she said.

However, it seemed that it had no effect on the girl. She just continued walking. As she was about to close the door, Haruka got a glimpse of her face and saw that she was about to fall apart. Her usual smile, the one that gave everyone around her a sense of enthusiasm eminating from her, was replaced by trembling lips. Her usually cheerful eyes were filled with sorrow. She shut the door and was gone.

"_Tomo-chan…"_

She had no more visitors after that. The only other people to come to her were either the nurses, to deliver her food, or doctor Jake, to see if she was still breathing.

She knew that her grandmother couldn't come. After all, how can the dead come back to life?

The guys from STARISH couldn't come, either. They were probably at school, or at the dorms, studying and preparing for the exams.

She was beginning to think that she was gonna die, alone, at the hospital, when she got good news from her doctor.

"_I can go out? Out of the hospital?"_ She asked, excitetedly. She was debating whether Doctor Jake was joking with her or if this was in real life.

"_Yes,"_ he replied, _"Only if you don't do anything strenous or tiring. You'll probably die right on the spot."_

As a matter of fact, today, the 4th day out of the 10 she had left on this plane of existance, she was going to be able to get out of her uncomfortable hospital bed and back to her comfy one back at the dorms. Doctor Jake, with the help of two of the nurses, helped her onto a wheelchair and led her outside, where Jake hailed a taxi for her.

"_You ready?"_ Jake asked a smiling Haruka as a yellow sedan-turned-taxi stopped in front of them. She couldn't believe that she was getting out of this place.

"_As ready as I'll ever be."_

"_You remember where to go?"_

"_I have heart failure, doctor. Not amnesia."_

She got up from her wheelchair and said her goodbyes to the doctor and the nurses. She got into the yellow car's interior and sat down on the soft leather seats on the back.

"_Where to, miss?"_ the cab driver asked her.

"_Saotome Academy dorms, please."_

That's how she ended up in front of the dorm's doorway, its large, mahogany double doors closed shut. She opened it and went towards the elevator doors on the other end of the hall she opened, not noticing the stares she got from the other students hanging out in the lobby. As the elevator rose to her desired floor, she realized something which made her pale considerably. She'll end up having to meet Tomochika again, or possibly the members of STARISH. She grew nervous all of a sudden and she felt butterflys in her stomach.

"_You can do it, Haruka," _she thought to herself. _"Maybe she won't be there. Maybe she'll be getting a cappucino again, like she usually does. Or maybe she's with Yajima-san, trying to create lyrics to his song."_

When she got to her doom room, though, she heard voices coming from the inside. She pressed her ear to the wood and listened closely.

"_Do you really not know where she is, Tomo-chan? She can't just disappear, just like that, in the middle of the night,"_ said a high-pitched voice from inside. Ittoki-kun.

"_But that's exactly what happened,"_ a female voice complained. Tomochika. _"I went to get some water, than came back to see her gone!"_

"_But it's not like the little lamb to disappear like that," _yet another voice said, this one lower than the first. _"She'd at least call or tell someone."_ Probably Ren.

"_Well, I'm sorry, but she's definently not here, in this dorm, so you might as well leave,"_ replied Tomochika. _"Get out, now."_

Haruka was proccesing what she just heard when the door opened and she fell right on someone's chest. She looked up and saw a surprised Syo looking down at her and both of them immediately blushed. Haruka quickly recovered from her shock faster than Syo and ran back into the elevator. Thankfully, the doors were still open. She was about to reach it when she felt hands grab her from behind. She yelped and looked behind her only to see Otoya and Syo, their hands grabbing hers. Right behind them was Tomochika, her eyes red with tears. Obviously, she'd been crying before she came.

The first one to respond was none other than Otoya.

"_N-N-N-Nanami?"_ he stuttered. Haruka, hoping that she could still get to the elevator door, or at least back to the dorm room, said to him, _"Excuse me, Ittoki-kun, Kurusu-kun, but can you please let me go? I have to go."_ She looked at him in the eye and realized that it was a mistake. She instantly saw the look of worry on his face and she felt her heartbeat quicken. This wasn't good for her, not at all. Trying to escape them by running seemed to be classified under "strenous activity", and she felt extremely nauseous. Doing anything else would be bad news for her, she realized, and the barrage of questions Otoya and Syo were firing at her weren't helping in the slightest.

"_Where've you been?"_

"_Why did you disappear?"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_We were so worried… why did you go?"_

She tried to look away from them, to avoid eye contact, but she realized that it was futile. She could feel their piercing eyes looking at her. She chose to look up at them and tell them when she heard Tomochika's voice.

"_Now, now, guys, Haruka's probably extremely tired. We should probably let her rest. Right, Haruka?"_ Tomochika asked her. She simply nodded and headed towards the dorm room, the two boys letting her through.

As soon as Tomochika closed the door, she immediately turned to her and looked down.

"_Sorry,"_ she said. _"I shouldn't have left like that."_ Haruka just shrugged it off and went to her bed. She was to tired to answer any questions, from her or the boys outside. Her heart, still racing, made her feel sick. She wanted to throw up, but even then she was to tired to do that. As soon as she reached her bed, she collapsed. She knew that she needed to tell not just STARISH, but Shining the first thing tomorrow. But, for now, she just wanted to sleep. She shut her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

Hey hey hey, guys, it's Klary here! I'm not proud of this chapter and I'm proud of not being proud of this chapter! That's why I'm posting it without even bothering for Kat or Kyle to proofread it! XD

I thought about making this a story centered on Haruka's POV. I don't want other POVs for this story, unless I can make other stories centered around this story. How does that sound? A central story with many short stories revolving around it about what the others, like Tomochika, were thinking. You think this is a good idea?

Also, I get that it's a good idea to read other people's fanfiction for inspiration, but I have this phobia of ending up plagiarising someone else's ideas for the story… any other writers have the same problem?

But anyway, guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't been posting, or that Kat hasn't been posting, or that any of us have. School is tedious. So much homework… I wish I lived in Sweden. You get paid to go to school.

Well, aside from that, all my free time after school is being eaten up by my part-time job. I only have time on Sundays and partly on Mondays for you guys. But you guys/gals have to remember: 1 more month. One. More. **Fricking. MONTH.** I can't WAIT until summer, even if it will be taken up by my job… at least I'll get some more time with you guys and gals!

Your comments have helped me a lot, expecially you, FrancinceLilith and CMaurie. I know I said that I made this fanfiction beforehand, but you helped me ( hopefully ) make the fanfiction better. At least its not all just a bunch of characters talking. Other notable mentions include Female President Cocai-Sensei and The lovely ore-sama45.

That being said, I **CANNOT** guarantee you guys that this Fanfiction will be updated regularly. And, considering that I still have to make you guys some other fanfictions ( most likely one-shots ) because I was MIA, I'll be buried. Just remember, 1 more month. When March 10 comes, I can **ASSURE** you guys that I'll have more time to write these stuff.

Anyways,

Ciao!

-Klary


End file.
